


Eternal Friendship

by Evaline_Auguste



Category: No Fandom
Genre: #givethisboyahug, Bisexual Lucifer, M/M, Might not, another gay as hell fic, but then they start screwing, gay in hell, he deserves all of the love, im sure we all have seen this tumblr post, jamie is a soft boy, just something inspired by a picture I found, lucifer feeling sorry for some mortal, lucifer will so thatll be taken care of, might put in a poly relationship, not a supernatural fic, patience - Freeform, will be small parts of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaline_Auguste/pseuds/Evaline_Auguste
Summary: How can someone be this desperate for a friendship? Can someone be that lonely? To sell his soul to a demon just because he was that desperate for a friend?  Well it seems so if James is really doing it.





	Eternal Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> There are all different versions of this idea going around but I wanted to write it my own way. The ones I've read had way too much smut and not enough background so I want to make a nice balance. Hopefully. I'm not really used to writing smut but I'm going to push through. If you don't like smut, then you can skip it without missing too much. If something happens, I'll just put it in the end notes!

_How can someone be this desperate for a friendship? Can someone be that lonely? To sell his soul to a demon just because he was that desperate for a friend?_ Well it seems so if James is really doing it.

For the last nineteen years, Jamie has been lonely. Not a bored kind of lonely but solitude lonely. His home life made it a little difficult to make friends. Dad was an angry drunk who worked as a mechanic while Mom worked as a waitress at the local diner. Mom never laid a hand on James. She hated being with her husband but both their jobs just barely paid their crubby trailer rent and utilities. And she loved her son enough to stay with her husband and take care of him.

Over the years, his father grew colder and harsher toward James. The boy would have to cover up his bruises before going to school almost every other day. His mother knew but could never do anything other than help her son take care of himself and hide the bruises. Jamie’s lunch consisted of just a ham and cheese sandwich with an apple and bottle of water. If he was “bad” the night before and his father took dinner away from him, he got to take dinner to school for lunch.

When James turned eighteen, he begged his mother to run away with him to live in an apartment, away from his father. She tried but it only angered her husband and he threatened them if they tried to leave again.

So now at nineteen, James is forced to stay with his mother, still being hurt but also getting out of the house a lot because of his job at the same diner his mother works at.

Just months before his twentieth birthday, he’s decided that he’s had enough with being so lonely and thought of something so bizarre and insane. He’s been so lonely and awkward these last almost twenty years. Not being able to go out and have fun or have friends over.

_This could work. If I do it right._

_I’m going to sell my soul to a demon to get a friend._


End file.
